


Caught in your gravity

by JustToast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Cats being cats, Clawing, Collars, Cuddling, Cum drinking, Edgeplay, Fluff, Heat Cycles, M/M, Marking, Non-binary character, Other, Over-Protective/Possessive partners, Praise, Sex, Slow-ish burn, Soulmates, Territorial Alphas, Violence, denial to friends to lovers, easy dom/sub, exhibition, gays, hes a drama queen, lance is in denial, lance wants to stay in his room forever, light/med bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustToast/pseuds/JustToast
Summary: The red lion has been missing and in search of her paladin. She finds him on a desert planet and brings him back to Altea. Keith is a wolf among cats and just learned his soul mate hates him for no reason. This is his story about courtship, piloting a huge red lion, and dealing with is sassy soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for later chapters!
> 
> This is just something that i wanted to do for myself owo/  
> I didn't really want to bother anyone with any editing so i've done it myself, but i cant guarantee how good it is ;w;
> 
> Please enjoy!

Altea is grand. It is beautiful and full of life. The most prosperous and powerful planet in the universe. Single handedly protecting the innocent from attacks from the Galra. Everyone loved and respected the Alteans, especially the peacekeepers. The ones that become the paladins that protect everyone by forming Voltron, the defender of the universe.  
The peacekeepers are a sub species of Altean. They are born looking like all Alteans, but possess cat ears and a tail. A peacekeeper can be born to any Altean family and they take up about twenty-five percent of the Altean population. As long as anyone can remember, as long as Voltron as existed there had always been peacekeepers. The lions choose their pilots from this small part of the population, but there are rare cases where the lions will go out of their way to choose a pilot from outside of Altea.  
The peacekeepers possess agility and cunning akin to most felines. Their reaction times and intuition quicker than the best Altean. Although the lions tended to always choose from the peacekeepers on Altea, it wasn’t unheard of for a lion or two to go missing in search of a paladin from another world.  


=X=

Queen Allura paced back and forth in the large room that they used to hold banquets and parties for other royals and dignitaries visiting Altea. The area was being set up around her, but she couldn’t help but worry. She had thought the red lion would be back by now. She had invited many leaders from the newly freed planets to form alliances and talk treaties. Somehow she and the paladins had managed to get this far without forming Voltron, but their luck wouldn’t last.

“Allura I’m sure that the red lion will be back before you know it,” Coran put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

“That’s a comforting thought Coran, but what am I going to do if they want to see the lions? How am I going to explain why the red lion isn’t here?” she frowned slightly and looked over at her advisor.

“I’m sure the truth would be a reasonable explanation Allura. There was a time when we only had two paladins if you remember,” Coran nudged her and tried to perk her mood up.

“I do remember,” she sighed and smiled slightly. “I just wish the red lion would return soon. It’s been gone for so long.” She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. After taking a deep breath she looked up at Coran and smiled, “Well let’s get all the paladins together and go over the party tonight.”

“Sure thing,” Coran smiled and twirled his mustache slightly. “I will have everyone meet up in the dining hall.” Coran walked off and pulled a small com unit off of his belt. He cleared his throat and spoke into it, “Paladins please meet in the dining hall right away.”

=X=

Keith often rode his speeder around the desert. The thrill and the speed always felt natural to him. Riding through the dunes to clear his head and today wasn’t any different. His parents had confronted him, once again, about being alone. Sure he was the heir to throne and there were plenty of omegas that would give their tails to be with him, but he didn’t want that. He was sure eventually he would run across his soulmate, sure of it. So when his parents started to talk he drove off on his speeder ready to stay for a few nights in the desert.

Keith loved the desert at night. He loved the stars, the clear sky, and the way the sand looked like it was glowing. He slowed his speeder down as he saw something in the distance. He pushed up his goggles and pulled out his binoculars. The advanced lenses bleeped and blipped as the sensors zoomed in on the anomaly in the distance.

“Ugh…sandstorm,” Keith let out a deep sigh and pulled his goggles back down. He put his binoculars back in his side bag and pulled out a small tablet. He tapped on the screen and it blipped like a radar. A slow moving circle showing the sandstorm approaching him blinked as it moved. He moved his fingers around and saw a small cave on the radar. Putting the tablet back in his bag he turned his speeder and took off.

The cave was dry and dark and from the looks of it went deep into the mountains. The mouth was large enough that his speeder fit easily inside. He parked it a few feet from the entrance and opened one of the compartments in the back. He pulled out a lantern and turned the nob illuminating the cave. It went deeper than he thought and his light was sucked into the darkness as it tried to illuminate the back of the cave.

He started to walk towards the back of the cave. Partially out of curiosity, but mostly out of boredom. He walked for a bit not noticing anything interesting. He wondered how far this cave really went and how deep underground he might be right now. After walking for what seemed like an hour he started to feel nervous, as if something was watching him. He reached around and pulled his knife from the holster that was settled against his lower back. If there was something living down here he wasn’t about to let it sneak up on him.

As he made his way down the dark tunnel it gave way to a larger dark chamber. He flashed his lantern around before shining it straight into the giant face of a robot. He jumped back and held his knife defensively in front of him. The robot was enormous and from what he could see looked like a cat. A huge robotic cat.

He was in awe of how large the robot was. Sure they had technology on his planet, but nothing this big. He moved slowly from side to side and felt like the eyes were following him. His ears flattened against his head and his tail twitched behind him. As much as he would love to dismantle this beast he didn’t trust it as far as he could toss it.

His ears moved suddenly as he heard creaking. Surely this behemoth of a robot wasn’t moving on its own? Was there a pilot inside? Keith didn’t want to stick around and find out. He backed out slowly towards the entrance to the cavern. Once he had backed out into the tunnel once more he turned tail and ran.

He could hear the creaking growing louder as he ran. Keith knew he was fast, but he wasn’t about to outrun this…thing. Just as he looked over his shoulder to gauge distance the massive robots maw opened and it closed around him. He rolled into a small corridor as he felt the head tilt up and hit a wall.

“Ugh…,” he rubbed the back of his head and tried to stand up. It was no use as he felt the machine gaining velocity as it headed upwards. Upwards? Where was it taking him? No no no no. he couldn’t leave his planet. He couldn’t leave his home. He scrambled up onto his feet and climbed up into the cockpit and settled himself in the chair. The controls looked advanced, way more advanced than the ones on his speeder. He reached for the two main levers, hesitating at first than grabbing them both in his hands.

He forgot about the danger and the strange encounter momentarily as a wave of adrenaline washed over him. This felt right. This felt great. He pushed the levers forward and the boost of speed took them through the thick walls of the cavern and out into the sky. A grin plastered across his face and he laughed loudly. This was amazing! This was exciting! He tested the different positions of the steering levers and managed to do a loop in the darkening sky.

Suddenly Keith felt something like a voice in his head mixed with garbled pictures. Pictures of a planet he had never seen before. A planet that was green, lush and full of life shown like a vivid painting in his mind. A castle protruded from the ground, white and magnificent. Suddenly his visions moved to a woman. Her skin was a lovely shade of deep olive and her hair was a vibrant white. She spoke, no words could be heard, but the intense feeling in Keith’s chest felt like beckoning. She was calling for him.

Keith was snapped out of his visions by a loud roar he could only assume was coming from the lion. Before he realized what was happening the lion had taken him through a gate that had appeared in the sky. Fear, dread, and the realization he was about to be taken from his home without warning all flooded his senses at once. He put his hand over his heart and took a deep breath, there was something else there, excitement. He was excited to see what happened next. The anticipation of adventure and the fear of the unknown.

=X=

“Allura are you alright?” Shiro’s face was heavy with worry as he placed his hand on the spaced out queens shoulder. Everyone was concerned when she started babbling and looking off into the distance.

“Ah, never better Shiro! I have some wonderful news!” she spun around and looked at all her paladins. Her eyes shining with hope and a wide grin on her face. “The red lion just spoke to me! She’s on her way back with her new paladin!”

Shiro smiled wide and crossed his arms, “this is great news. Did she find someone on the other side of the planet?”

Allura shook her head, “No! Even more wonderful than that! She found someone on another planet!” Allura was ecstatic. Giddy even. She was so happy that the comfortable atmosphere of her paladins was about to be turned on its head. This is what they needed. Things had become too complacent and too familiar. They had become too relaxed and their movements sluggish. Their teamwork was fine, but ever since they had been unable to form Voltron they had become a bit lazy.

“A-Another planet?” chocolate brown ears flicked in irritation, “we haven’t had a paladin from another planet in…forever!” Deep blue eyes reflected frustration and annoyance.

Allura just smiled, “you're right Lance. We haven’t had a paladin from another world in many, many years.” She walked over to her blue paladin and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “This is a good thing Lance. I have a very good feeling about this.”

“Whatever…they better not be some weirdo,” Lance huffed and crossed his arms, his irritation still very noticeable. They had been without a red paladin for a while. So long Lance couldn’t really remember their lost comrade anymore.

Before anyone could say another word the ground shook below them as the red lion landed in front of the castle gates. Everyone rushed outside to see the new paladin. Was it a girl? Was it a boy? Was it something entirely different? Everyone was excited, but none more than Allura. She had remembered her father speaking of a time when the lions would venture to worlds unknown to bring back paladins of different species. Everyone having to learn to get along with their differences. She couldn’t remember when the lions had started choosing peacekeepers as their paladins, but she could recall her father speaking of convenience.

The red lion opened her large maw and waited for her passenger to exit. Keith sat in the cockpit and looked down at the group that had formed below. No matter what comforting emotions the lion had been sending him he knew better. He was in a strange land, about to meet some strange people, and not to mention carried there by a strange robot. He needed a moment to think of how to proceed. He could be the prince he was and be diplomatic about this whole thing or he could go off his instinct and assert himself. His instincts were never wrong. Well they were wrong sometimes, but he would deal with that if it went south.

Keith decided to go with his instincts. He readied his dagger and stepped out of the lion cautiously. His eyes scanned the small crowd quickly. His ears twitched and his nose picked up on his target. Tall, broad shouldered, and oozing alpha. He stepped quickly and made a move towards the tall man. Shiro wasn’t expecting the new paladin to be hostile and was slightly taken by surprise as the smaller man tackled him to the ground. Keith may have been fast and had the element of surprise on his side, but Shiro was stronger and more experienced.

Shiro easily lifted Keith up and tossed him back towards the red lion. He held his arm out, straightening his fingers, and slid his feet in a stance ready for attack. He didn’t need his bayard to fight a wild man with a dagger. Keith landed on his feet and steadied himself with his hand on the ground as he slid back towards the red lion. He looked up at Shiro and clenched his teeth with a growl.

Before Shiro could move to make an attack Allura stepped in and stood between the two, “Shiro stop!” Shiro halted to a stop behind Allura and steadied his hand. Allura looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before looking at Keith. Keith had stood upright once Allura had stepped between them. His gaze shifted to hers and he raised his dagger. After a moment he lowered it and slid it back into its holster on his back. He knew he couldn’t fight them all and win.

Allura walked up to Keith and smiled warmly, “welcome to Altea. My name is Allura and I am the queen of this world. I’m sure you have many questions for me.” She held out her hand towards Keith and gave him a sweet smile.

Keith reluctantly shook her hand and stepped backwards towards the red lion, “why am I here?” His ears twitched trying to take in all the sounds around him. His eyes darted between the woman in front of him and the large man behind her.

Allura smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her, “well you have been chosen to be a paladin of Voltron. The red lion has chosen you as it's paladin and I am hoping that you would do us the honor of accepting. We have been without a red paladin for so long.”

“Voltron?” Keith had heard of it, but never in his life had he seen it. He scoffed slightly and turned laying a swift kick on the foot of the large robot. Red grumbled, but didn’t move. “I just want to go home. How are you going to take me, kidnap me, from my home and expect me to be fine with it?” He looked back at Allura and grit his teeth, “now you want me to help you defend the universe?”

Allura could see where he was coming from, but she hoped that she could convince him to stay. “I know this must be a shock for you, but you were chosen out of all the beings in the universe. We need you to help us, I implore you to stay. Give me the chance to convince you to help us and if you still refuse then I will send you back home. I promise.” She didn’t want him to feel like he was being forced to do this. No one was forced to be a paladin of Voltron.

“Fine…,” he would hear what she had to say. His parents had taught him how a prince should act and this was not it. He should have gone with his first plan, but he was hot headed and quick to react. He slammed another kick into reds paw just to vent out some frustration. Red wasn’t upset with him and knew how he felt. Red may not have been upset with Keith, but one paladin was.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Would you quit kicking red?” Keith felt a hand on his shoulder and some warnings from the woman he was speaking with earlier. He turned to confront the perturbed voice when his deep, violet eyes met with wild, blue ones. Lance's mouth was agape, stuck in the middle of saying something as their eyes locked. Lance could feel something resonating deep within him. He could feel an intense heat pooling inside of him. It was fiery and passionate. It threatened to consume him alive with its intensity. Wild, powerful, and untamable, it spread through his entire being with a fury he had never felt before. It was raw, destructive, and he could tell right away that this man’s soul burned like fire. He could feel his determination and all-consuming energy. It was almost too intense for Lance and he could feel his eyes begin to water with emotion. 

Keith felt something as well looking deep into this boys eyes. He felt like he was drowning, suffocating in deep ocean of emotions and insecurities. It was vast, wide, and cold. Emotions fluctuating, turning on a dime, their ebb and flow dependent on nothing but pure, unadulterated feelings. It was primal and tranquil, something safe, but also dark and hidden. Even in the swirl of insecurities there was a calm peace in the abyss that was this man’s soul. 

Keith reached up and placed his hand on the one gripping tightly into his shoulder. The contact of skin on skin was electric. A sudden jolt through both their bodies, gone just as quick as it had appeared. Then there it was. The calm. The balance of two intense emotions coming together and evening each other out. The fire raging within Lance and the deep depths Keith was drowning in vanished quickly. It was replaced by a calm, warm feeling resonating through them both. It felt safe, secure, and peaceful.

Keith knew what it was the moment he had felt it. This is what he was waiting for his whole life. To find the person, the one person, who out of everyone in the universe was meant to be with him. He removed his hand from the man’s and went to reach for his face.

Lance shook himself out of his trance and stepped back. He held up his hands and shook his head, “No! No no no no no no no!” His face red, flushed with a mix of emotions. He turned his back on Keith and stomped out of the courtyard and back into the castle. No! This couldn’t be happening to him! He was pretty sure, no, very sure that his alpha would be someone like Shiro. Tall, handsome, strong, and oozing with dominance. Not this dog that just got tossed onto their doorstep. No! He wasn't going to accept this. Not a chance. No matter what his heart was telling him. No matter what that voice in the back of his mind was telling him. He refused to accept this. It wasn’t fair.

Back in front of the castle Allura walked up to Keith and smiled, “I’m sorry I never got your name.” she knew what had happened. She knew he was in shock and as bad as it was to take this as a good opportunity to keep him, she knew that he wouldn’t be leaving so quickly now.

“Keith,” he spoke up and shook himself out of the trance he was in. He looked over at her and cleared his throat. “Who was that?”

“That is the pilot of the blue lion, Lance,” she smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. “Your room will actually be adjacent to his.”

Keith nodded and looked over at the direction he had walked in. He sure had his work cut out for him with this omega. Everything from his fluffy brown ears down to the tip of his tail screamed that he didn’t like Keith. He wasn’t going to let this minor setback deter him. He was going to make this feisty cat fall of him. He felt blessed to have such an emotional omega for his soulmate.

He looked over at Allura and bowed his head, “I apologize for my earlier actions.” He raised his head and his tail flicked wildly behind him, “please tell me about this Voltron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thanks for getting through that! < 3  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Bother Me!  
> [Tumblr](http://drawingtoast.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/justtoastt)
> 
> Au Info: [xXx](http://drawingtoast.tumblr.com/post/151703437801/i-know-a-lot-of-people-werent-interested-in-this)  
> Au Art By Me: [xXx](http://drawingtoast.tumblr.com/tagged/toastpeacekeeperau)  
> Au Art By Others: [X](https://twitter.com/Midori250/status/792237412143345664)


End file.
